Electronic devices (e.g., computing devices, stereo receivers, smartphones, and the like) routinely have software pre-loaded on them by a manufacturer or vendor. The software may not be intended to be exposed to or accessible by the user or consumer to be modified (e.g., updated, modified, or added to). Device manufacturers may utilize a variety of data transfer methods to program the electronic devices. For example, many devices have ports or connectors on them, some of which may be proprietary, such as an Ethernet connector or a USB connector. The ports or connectors may be utilized by a manufacturer or vendor to program or upload computer code or software onto a device. An Ethernet connector (e.g., compatible with 8P8C or RJ45) may contain two LEDs above or below the Ethernet port on the left and right respectively. The LEDs indicate activity (e.g., data transmission/receipt) or power. A variety of Ethernet ports and cables exist, for example, category 5 or category 6 Ethernet cables.
USB also has a variety of connector shapes (e.g., mini, micro) that may have subtypes (e.g., micro-A or micro-B). Device manufacturers or vendors may desire to obscure the presence of the connectors to prevent malware from being loaded onto a device. In addition, the presence of a port or connector may imply functionality to a user. For example, a USB port may exist on a device to allow the device manufacturer or vendor the ability to program the device. However, the presence of a USB port on a device may indicate to a consumer or user the ability to connect a USB-capable device, despite the port having no such purpose for the end-user.